Chapitre 1 Je veille sur ton cœur …
by pavarotti62
Summary: le pére de Kurt est à l'hopital et un ami inattendu vient lui apporter son soutien
1. pourquoi toi, papa

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Je veille sur ton cœur ….**_

Je suis Blaine Anderson et je suis à la Dalton academy, j'ai 17 ans et je n'ai aucun problème particulier , enfin si, je suis Gay, bon d'accord ce n'est pas un réel problème, mais je dois faire avec les réflexions des autres, quand les choses vont trop loin ou m'atteigne un peu trop, je vais à l'hôpital de Lima chanter pour les enfants malades, ca me permet de me dire qu'il y a pire que moi, au moins je ne suis pas malade. Au début je n'y allais que pour me sentir mieux mais avec le temps, les enfants se sont habitués à moi alors maintenant je viens deux fois par semaines quand les cours le permettent. J'ai rencontré le prof de musique de l'école Mc Kinley, Mr Schuester, il vient chanter avec nous et j'avoue que c'est un bon chanteur, même si les chants sont plutôt des chants pour enfants. Ce matin là fut différent, quand je suis arrivé, Mr Schuester était dans la salle d'attente avec une autre prof et un élève de Mc Kinley, je l'avais déjà aperçu lors des régionales, mais il était souriant, là il est pale, il ne tient pas en place et son visage montre une inquiétude certaine. Je m'approche de Mr Schuester.

Mr Schuester, Bonjour, Madame, est ce que tout va bien.

Bonjour Blaine, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir tout de suite, je dois rester avec Kurt.

Bonjour Kurt, je suis Blaine.

Bonjour, excuse moi je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Je comprends. Mr Schuester, je peux vous parler ?

Oui, bien sur.

Blaine se recula laissa Kurt avec Emma, mais laissant ses yeux sur Kurt, il le trouvait mignon mais il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation

vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe avec Kurt ?

Son père vient d'avoir une arythmie cardiaque, il est dans le coma, ils ne savent pas si il va se réveiller.

Oh alors c'est grave. Je passe pas mal de temps ici, si je peux je viendrais le voir de temps à temps.

C'est gentil de ta part Blaine, merci.

De rien, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ennemi à la scène que je dois avoir un comportement indifférent.

J'y retourne, tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller seul avec les enfants.

Oui ca va aller vous en faites pas, il a besoin de quelqu'un, je comprends

Je retourne donc auprès des enfants sans omettre de regarder Kurt, ce garçon me faisait peine à voir, tout chez lui montrait une angoisse certaine, pire une peur, il aimait son père, je n'avais pas cette chance, il y avait entre ces deux être un amour certain qui se lisait sur le visage de Kurt.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Kurt était là, il n'était rentré que quelque temps, pour se changer, lui qui habituellement été si minutieux sur le choix de ses tenues, là, plus rien ne comptait que l'état de santé de son père. J'avais rapproché mes visites et je venais le voir de temps en temps, je l'observais de loin, il lui parlait, un jour il lui a même chanté une chanson, de son soprano mélodieux il avait enchanté la pièce et avait même réussi à me faire essuyer une larme. Ce garçon me touchait, j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui, sans même lui avoir parlé. Un matin, alors que j'étais là depuis 20 minutes à le regarder prendre soin de son père et que je me préparé à aller chanter avec les enfants, je senti une main sur mon épaule.

Blaine, tu devrais aller lui parler

Mr Schuester, bonjour, je ne vous avez pas vu. J'étais ailleurs.

C'est ce que je dis, je t'ai observé, longtemps, tu passes plus souvent, tu l'observes, je crois que tu ressens quelque chose pour Kurt, tu devrais lui proposé un café.

Comment vous savez pour moi ?

Quoi, que tu es gay ? peu importe et je ne te juges pas.

Un café ?

Oui, je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

Ouais ! je n'oserai pas tout seul.

OK, on y va.

Kurt, comment vas-tu ?

Je vais bien Mr Schuester, merci.

Kurt je voudrais te présenter Blaine, il chante avec moi pour les enfants malades de l'hôpital.

Je sais qui c'est, et il est temps qu'il vienne me saluer depuis le temps qu'il me regarde.

Pardon, je n'osais tout simplement pas, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

C'est gentil merci.

J'allais prendre un café, ca te tente ?

Je ne veux pas laisser mon père.

Je vais rester là avec lui, vas y Kurt, tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Je ne sais pas.

On ne reste pas longtemps c'est promis

Ok je veux bien, mais je vais le prendre chez moi, j'en profiterai pour me changer, je dois avoir une mine affreuse, ca ne vous dérange pas Mr Schuester de rester avec lui c'est sur ?

Non Kurt, je t'assure. Vas y tu as l'air vraiment fatigué.

Je vais t'accompagner, vu le peu de sommeil que tu as, ce n'est pas prudent.

Nous voilà dans la voiture en route vers le domicile de Kurt, que je ne connais pas. Enfin pas vraiment. J'espère ne pas le déranger. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, et il est constamment figé sur l'écran de son téléphone. Après 15 minutes de route, nous arrivons au domicile de Kurt, il descend de la voiture, je reste au volant, il fait le tour de la voiture et frappe au carreau que j'ouvre.

tu rentres un moment ? Le temps que je prépare mes affaires et que je fasse du café.

Je ne veux pas te dérangé.

Tu voulais un café non, alors rentre.

Ok je viens.

(Il est serviable même dans les moments difficiles, il me plait de plus en plus)

je vais faire du café.

Tu permets ? j'aime faire le café, assied toi et souffle un peu, ta semaine à été difficile.

Ca ne te dérange pas ? Blaine c'est ça.

Oui, Blaine Anderson, c'est vrai que l'on ne s'est pas présenté.

Oui, moi c'est Kurt Hummel. Mais je t'ai déjà vu je crois.

Oui les Warblers, aux régionales.

Exact, excuse moi mais avec toute cette histoire je suis un peu ailleurs.

Je comprends, bon je le fais ce café ?,

Oui vas y.

Kurt s'était étendu sur le canapé, pendant que je préparais le café. La maison était d'un calme agréable, juste le bruit de l'eau qui chauffait et de temps Kurt qui bougeait dans le canapé. Quand j'arrivais avec le plateau et deux cafés Latté dessus, ainsi que quelques biscuits que j'avais trouvé dans la boite à biscuits, c'est un Kurt endormi que je trouvais sur le fauteuil. C'est avec un regard tendre que je regardais celui à qui j'avais décidé d'ouvrir mon cœur, je savais que ce serait long mais j'ai beaucoup de patience, et l'amour m'y aidera. Allons-y en douceur. Je pris une couverture et la posa délicatement sur Kurt. Puis débarrassa un peu le salon. Une fois cela fait, je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Mr Schuester.

Mr Schuster, c'est Blaine.

Blaine ? Tout va bien ? tu parles doucement

Oui, c'est juste pour vous prévenir que Kurt s'était endormi dans le canapé, que si il y a du nouveau, appeler moi sur mon portable.

D'accord, tu restes avec ?

Oui, il est temps que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui, il est épuisé.

Je suis sur que tu feras ca très bien.

Moi aussi. Au revoir Mr Schuester.

Il avait raison, j'allais veiller sur lui, j'allais préparer son cœur, à accepter le mien. J'allais l'aider à aller mieux. Je vais m'occuper de toi Kurt. Dors, je serai là à ton réveil.

_**Voila le 1 ère chapitre est fini….. Il y aura d'autres à venir. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'y vais en douceur pour commencer, par la suite les choses vont se préciser entre Blaine et Kurt. Amitié ou amour je n'ne dis pas plus.**_


	2. veux tu de moi pour ami ? ou plus

_**Chapitre 2 : veuilles-tu de moi pour ami ?ou plus ….**_

Je Venais de me réveiller en sursaut, la porte d'entrée avait claqué, je me levais un peu endormi, et c'est en allant à la cuisine pour me faire un café, que je trouvais son mot.

_**Kurt,**_

_**J'ai du rentrer chez moi pour me changer, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, ne connaissant pas tes gouts, j'ai mis un peu de tout, je t'ai laissé mes clefs ainsi que ma voiture, ayant laissé la tienne à l'hôpital, comme cela tu pourras aller voir ton père sans problème. J'ai appelé un taxi. J'espère ne pas avoir trop empiéter sur ta vie privée. Je te laisse mon téléphone pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture. Au revoir.**_

_**Blaine.**_

Mais qui était ce jeune homme, pourquoi prenait –il soin de moi de cette façon, sur le plateau je trouvais du café, des pancakes, des céréales, un jus d'orange frais, et une rose rouge, on aurait dit un remake de « pretty women » mais version gay, en prenant mon petit dej, je regardais autour de moi, le salon était rangé, la vaisselle était faite, et un bouquet de fleur était posé sur la table. Je suis presque sur de ne pas avoir fait ces choses moi-même, C'était Blaine forcement. Je le remercierai plus tard, je file prendre ma douche et pris les clefs de voiture.

Kurt entra dans le véhicule, celui-ci était grand, très propre. Kurt eu un frisson en sortant, il n'avait pas vu le froid qu'il faisait dehors, trop préoccupé par l'hôpital, en sortant il vit que Blaine avait laissé son écharpe, elle était rouge, douce, et l'odeur était rassurante, son eau de toilette probablement, musqué, ambré, mais frais en même temps.

Je la mis autour du cou pour ne pas attraper froid, lorsque je rentrais dans le couloir, je le vis adossé au mur du couloir, il discutait avec Mr Schuester. Je m'approchais doucement, il me sourit mais c'est mon père que je viens voir.

- bonjour Blaine, et merci pour le petit déjeuner, mais tu n'avais pas à le faire.

- je sais mais tu avais l'air épuisé alors je me suis dit qu'un peu d'aide ne te serai pas inutile.

- Merci, comment va mon père Mr Schuester ?

Celui-ci me répondit d'un simple geste de la main, je rentrais dans la chambre et à nouveau la tristesse s'empara de moi, plus rien ne comptait, ni Mr Schuester, ni Blaine, je n'entendais plus rien que ce bip continuel qui marqué les battements de son cœur.

Je me retournais vers la salle de bain pour ranger les affaires que je lui avais ramené quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je fis un bon en arrière.

- Rachel, mais ca va pas non ! tu m'as fait peur.

- Pardon, vraiment, comment va t'il ce matin ?

- Toujours pareil. Viens, allons prés de lui.

- Je peux lui prendre la main, je sais que tu ne crois pas en dieu, mais j'aimerai prier pour lui.

- Tu sais Rachel, au début je m'étais dit que mon amour suffirait à me le ramener, mais ca dure depuis tellement longtemps, que je sui prêt à tout accepter pourvu que l'on me le rende.

- Ok.

Rachel s'approcha et pris la main de Burt, ferma les yeux et se mis à prié, c'est alors que Mercedes arriva à son tour et se mis à chanter une magnifique chanson de Whitney Houston, « jésus loves me » c'est alors que je sorti en courant de la salle, trop ému, et surement trop d'accumulation , je craque pour la première fois, mais pas comme ma nature l'aurai présagé, calme en silence, non je me mis à taper mon poing dans le mur, il fallait que la colère sorte, ca faisait mal, trop mal, c'était dur, j'étais impuissant face à son silence, au moment où j'allais remettre un coup de pied dans tout ce qui se trouvais à ma portée, je sentis deux bras m'entouré et me plaqué contre le mur.

calme-toi Kurt, arrête,

lâche-moi Blaine, lâche-moi.

Non ! regarde ta main, tu saignes ca ne va pas l'aider, il ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

Tu comprends pas, personne ne peux comprendre, je n'ai plus que lui.

JE SAIS ! mais arrête.

Pourquoi, pourquoi lui, il n'a rien fait pour mériter cela.

Je m'effondrais par terre, en pleur, les bras de Blaine me serrant toujours, sous les yeux de Rachel, Mercedes et Mr Schuester, il me serrer si fort que le trou de douleur creusé dans ma poitrine se referma doucement. Je commençais à me calmer après plusieurs minutes de pleurs. Il fallait tout simplement que ca sorte. Blaine l'avait compris, il était resté là en silence à écouter mes larmes couler. Etrange ! Dans ses bras je me sens bien. En sécurité.

Je le repoussais légèrement, il desserra son emprise, voyant que j'allais un peu mieux.

ca va mieux ?

Oui et non, ma main me fait mal.

Viens on va voir une infirmière.

PDV BLAINE :

Je crois que ce garçon est un peu trop sous pression, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai aussi des choses à faire, mais je n'arrive pas à le laisser seul, pourquoi est ce que j'éprouve ce besoin de m'occuper de lui comme ça, ca ne me ressemble pas. C'est vrai, j'aime rendre service, mais à ce point là, je crois définitivement que je suis amoureux de ce garçon.

-Kurt je dois y aller, je dois rentrer chez moi, j'ai des cours à préparer, la rentrée se rapproche.

-Bien sur je comprends, tiens je te rends tes clefs.

- Merci.

Je m'éloigné quand il me rappela.

- Blaine, attend, ton écharpe !

- Garde là elle te portera chance, enfin moi elle me porte bonheur.

- D'accord, encore merci, Blaine, c'est agréable d'avoir un ami.

- Alors on est ami ?

- Oui, merci.

Il s'approcha et me serra contre lui. Comme je venais de le faire il ya quelques minutes auparavant. En me reculant mon regard croisa le sien, d'un vert profond, il était magnifique. Et je ne pus le lâcher. Kurt non plus par ailleurs, il me fixait, je fus le premier à rompre cette intimité.

je dois vraiment y aller, tu as gardé mon téléphone ? appelle-moi au cas où tu en aurais besoin.

Je le ferai promis. Au revoir Blaine.

Je retournais prés de mon père, ma main me faisait moins mal, Rachel, et Mercedes étaient toujours là, elle avait assisté à la scène de crise de larmes avec Blaine mais aucune ne me posa de question, Mr Schuester était parti lui aussi. Le calme régnait, rien n'avait changé sauf que j'avais un ami de plus. Au bout de deux heures les filles finirent par partir, je me retrouvais seul à mon père. Je lui parlais régulièrement, de tout et de rien, des courts, de la maison, du glee club, et je me surpris à lui parler de Blaine, du petit déjeuner, de la voiture, de la façon qu'il avait calmé ma crise, je tenais son écharpe entre mes doigts et j'avais l'impression de retrouver cette étreinte rassurante. Un petit sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres, Blaine est mignon, je dois l'avouer, c'est alors que je dis à mon père qu'il me plaisait bien. Je sentis alors des doigts froids se posa difficilement mais délicatement sur ma main.

papa ! papa ! tu as bougé, papa c'est moi Kurt, oh mon dieu, tu es réveillé, j'appelle l'infirmière

Kurt (d'une voix très faible)

Madame, il est réveillé, il à ouvert les yeux.

J'arrive.

Papa, comment tu te sens, regarde moi.

Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là.

Deux semaines papa, tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque et tu m'as fait une belle peur.

Votre fils n'à quasiment pas bouger d'ici, je vais vous faire quelque examen. Dites moi si vous sentez quelque chose.

Oui, vous venez de me piquer le pied.

Et là ?

Oui

Ok, maintenant suivez mon doigt du regard.

Comme ça ?

Parfait. Je vais prendre votre tension. Ok, tout va bien.

C'est vrai ? Il va bien ?

Oui jeune homme, vos prières ont été entendues apparemment, votre fils à une voix magnifique par ailleurs.

Je sais, j'ai vraiment de la chance.

Il va mieux ? vous êtes sur ?

Oui aucunes séquelles mais on le garde sous surveillance encore quelque jours. Il est resté quand même dans le coma quelque temps et on va en profiter pour faire des examens complémentaires pour son cœur, en attendant, régime sans sel, et pas de folies. On reste calme. Mais rassure vous il est sorti d'affaire.

Merci (Kurt enlaça le médecin)

Oh ! merci, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous reposez un peu.

Il a raison mon fils, rentre, je vais bien.

Je ne vais pas te laisser, si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Il ya les infirmières vous savez !

Bon d'accord. Je m'incline, j'ai mon portable, tu m'appelle quoi que tu ais besoin, j'arrive aussitôt.

Oui, allez file Kurt.

Papa, (un blanc, puis Kurt serra son père contre lui) je t'aime papa.

Moi aussi mon grand, je t'aime

A tout à l'heure.

Kurt s'éloigna et une fois sorti du parking, il ralluma son portable, il ne devait pas l'allumer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. A peine allumé il reçu plusieurs message, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Britt. Même Karovski. Mais c'est le dernier qui retenu toute son attention.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Courage Kurt, tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Ton ami.

_**SMS KURT :**_

Un café au Lima caffée, ca te tente.

Blaine fut surpris du message, mais était heureux d'avoir une réponse à son message.

_**SMS BLAINE :**_

Oui, mais dans une heure, là je suis occupé.

_**SMS KURT**_

Ca me va, je passe chez moi prendre une douche avant. A tout à l'heure. Ah au fait mon

père s'est réveillé

_**SMS BLAINE**_ :

C'est géniale Kurt ! Je me dépêche, j'arrive

Au bout d'une heure, Kurt était prêt, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, qui avait repris de belles couleurs, il allait aller mieux maintenant. Il prit ses clefs et partir rejoindre Blaine. Il s'était arrêtait sur la route pour acheter des chocolats afin de remercié Blaine pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il arrive, Blaine l'attendait sur le parking. Kurt se gara à ses cotés.

Bonjour, tu aurais dû entrer, il ne fait pas chaud, en plus j'ai ton écharpe.

Grade là je te l'offre, le rouge te va bien.

Non c'est à toi. Tu m'a dis qu'elle était porte bonheur

Et c'est vrai, puisque ton père s'est réveillé.

Oui, tu as raison, mais alors je t'en offrirai une.

Avec plaisir, on rentre.

Blaine et Kurt entrèrent dans le caffé, ils y restèrent plusieurs heures, aucun d'eux n'avaient fait attention à l'heure, le temps semblait s'être arrêter, ils finirent par se rendent compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans le café.

oh mon dieu, tu as vu l'heure ?

J'ai pas fais attention, regarde il n'y a plus personne

Et il n'y a plus de chocolats, Blaine tu es gourmand.

Ils étaient délicieux. (Blaine avait dis ca en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux)

Je veux bien te croire (Kurt avait été troublé par son regard, il parlait des chocolats ou de lui).

On y va ?

Oui, je dois passer à l'hôpital et après je rentre chez moi, tu fais quoi ce soir.

Rien de particulier,

Si on finissait cette après midi parfaite autour d'un repas, je déteste manger seul

Sans problème, je ramène les dvd.

Blaine reparti chez lui fier de lui. Il avait réussi, Kurt lui plaisait et visiblement c'est réciproque. Ce soir sera décisif, il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas.

PDV KURT :

Je crois pas ce que je viens de faire, j'ai invité Blaine à la maison, à manger en plus, il me plait, maintenant que mon père va mieux, je crois que je peux penser à moi, après tout ce n'est qu'un repas, mais il est sexy, attirant. Oh Kurt, on se calme, tu n'as jamais réagis comme ça face à un garçon, en même temps il est parfait. Mignon, même carrément mignon.

Kurt resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et l'odeur de Blaine l'envahi, lui provoquant un frisson. Il arriva dans la chambre de son père, mais il était ailleurs, Burt s'en rendit compte.

Kurt, tu vas bien ?

C'est toi qui me demande ça ?

Oui, je vois que tu es ailleurs

(Kurt serrait l'écharpe de Blaine) c'est vrai.

C'est le propriétaire de cette écharpe qui te tracasse

Pardon ? qui te dis que cette écharpe n'est pas à moi.

Je connais ta garde robe Kurt. Tu veux en parler

Non c'est trop tôt, je ne sais même pas si je lui plais.

Invite-le à manger ce soir, je sais que tu déteste manger seul.

Je ne sais pas.

Allez file, tu as le droit de te détendre. Je vais bien, rentre à la maison et appelle-le.

Merci papa. Tu es sur, je peux rester ?

File ou j'appelle la sécurité pour te mettre dehors.

D'accord, d'accord. Je t'aime papa.

Moi aussi fils. Au revoir.

Kurt arriva chez lui et mis le repas à cuire. Puis alla se changer, il mit un pantalon Blanc, un pull marin, et attendit Blaine, La porte d'entrée sonna.

Bonsoir, je ne suis pas trop en retard.

Non Blaine, entre.

Tiens c'est pour toi.

Des roses rouge, ce sont mes préférées. Merci, tu es vraiment adorable.

Ca sent bon, tu as fais quoi ?

Poulet à l'indienne. Tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant ou grignoter un truc.

OUI

Je me retournais vers Blaine n'ayant pas vu qu'il était derrière moi, prêt, trop prêt, il me fixa droit dans les yeux et je cru perdre pied. Avec un sourire malicieux, il me lança un phrase qui me déstabilisa et je me senti défaillir

oui je veux bien grignoter.

Et tu veux quoi ?

Toi, Kurt, je veux te grignoter toi.

Blaine posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Kurt qui lâcha le plateau sur le pied de Blaine.

oh non, pardon ! vraiment désolé,

Pas grave,

Blaine recula Kurt et le plaque contre la porte derrière lui, et l'embrasse plus passionnément. Kurt avait céder, il lui en fallait pas plus pour se perdre dans les bras de Blaine. Ils arrêtèrent leur baisers essoufflés, mais heureux. Les choses allaient vraiment mieux et Kurt appréciaient la présence de Blaine.

on mange.

Oui, et après un film.

Ok, (les yeux plongé dans le regard de Blaine) tu as pris quoi comme film.

La mélodie du bonheur !

Parfait j'adore ce film.

Le repas se passa bien, ils se racontèrent leurs vies respectives, plus personnelles cette fois, puis ils allèrent mettre le dvd.

Je le mets en route, tu as fini de débarrassé.

Oui mais on va le regarder dans ma chambre.

Dans ta chambre. Tu vas un peu vite.

Ne t'imagine rien Blaine, je suis juste fatigué et si je m'endors je serai sur place.

Alors ca ma va.

Kurt mis en route le film, s'allonge sur le lit Blaine à ses cotés, leur mains se frôlèrent, et Blaine qui avait déjà vu le film au moins dix fois ne regardait que Kurt.

c'est le film qu'il faut regarder !

non tu es mille fois plus intéressant. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Ben fais-la alors.

avec plaisir.

Blaine s'approcha délicatement et embrassa Kurt avec une passion infinie, leur corps se touchèrent, très vite Blaine se retrouva sur Kurt, ce dernier passa ses mains sous le pull de Blaine, la fièvre montait très vite, et Kurt enleva le pull de son petit ami.

tu es incroyablement sexy Blaine.

Merci, mais tu es pas mal non plus.

J'ai envie de plus, je peux.

Vas y je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Et le film ?

On le regarda après. Tu pourrais même dormir là, je te dois un petit déjeuner.

Avec plaisir.

Blaine et Kurt se perdit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils le savaient. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne les arrêterez.

FIN …..

Voila il est fini, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ATTEND VOS COMMENTAIRES .


End file.
